The Fallen Angel
by LashesToAshes
Summary: Halloween One-Shot - will be used as a flashback for a new WIP when my others are done! What happens when Hermione & Draco meet again at the Ministry Saints & Sinners Halloween Ball?


A/N - Hey! So this is just a little Halloween one-shot, I have an idea for a full fic with this being a flashback that I'll start after my other WIP's are done! Hermione & Draco are slightly OOC with a bit of lemony goodness! The Fallen Angel

Hermione released a sigh of frustration as she looked at herself in the mirror. She really hated Halloween and everything it stood for. Had they not endured enough horror in their teenage years to excuse them from social _necessities_ such as this? It was baffling that she - a well respected Healer - was expected to attend the Saints and Sinners Halloween Ball. How would this help the people requiring care at St Mungo's? It was one thing to attend charity functions, Hermione could understand and appreciate that - they raised money for valuable research into magical diseases -but this? This was just an excuse for people to dress up and drink to excess.

Five years had passed since the end of the war. Five long years and she was still treating patients in St Mungo's with lasting injuries from the war. Not to mention, Halloween was the anniversary of Lily and James' deaths. Harry may have been able to move on, making peace with what they had endured and sacrificed but Hermione struggled to do the same.

She'd gone shopping the previous weekend with Ginny and found a knee-length white dress that showed off her figure perfectly - subtle, yet revealing. She may not enjoy Halloween, but she still wanted to look good.

"Hermione! Come on!" Ginny Weasley shouted from downstairs, the excitement in her voice making Hermione smile. "What's taking you so long? We're going to be late!"

Hermione snickered as she turned off the lights before exiting her bedroom. "Coming Gin!" she shouted in return. Ginny had been looking forward to this party for weeks and had insisted Hermione join her in dressing up properly. Hermione suspected that Ginny's insistence was partly due to the fact Draco would be in attendance this evening. A few months had passed since their most recent breakup and Ginny was determined to have Hermione look her best to rub Draco's nose in it.

Hermione descended the stairs slowly to find Ginny attentively making adjustments in the mirror, ensuring that her scandalously skimpy devil's costume covered the essentials.

"I still can't believe you're going out like that, Gin," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as Ginny flashed her a devilish grin. "What is Harry going to think?"

"That he's died and gone to heaven?" Ginny replied cheekily, giving Hermione a wink as she made one final adjustment.

"Well, you're right about that. He might just have a heart attack when he sees you," Hermione smirked, glancing at herself in the mirror next to Ginny, her smirk faltering a touch.

"You look great, Hermione. Absolutely great," Ginny said softly, having noticed her friend's discomfort. "And thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you don't enjoy Halloween."

"Thanks, Gin. Now, let's go before I change my mind!" Hermione replied, turning away and pulling her coat on as she headed out the front door.

Draco ran his thumb over the filigree case of his pocket watch, smiling slightly as he checked the time. He had been looking forward to tonight for weeks. He wasn't sure if it was the candy or the costumes at Halloween that got him going, but he knew he wasn't going to be anywhere else tonight.

This evening he was joining Blaise and Theo at the Saints and Sinners Halloween ball. Together they had decided to dress as three of the seven deadly sins - Draco was going as Greed. Looking himself up and down, Draco thought there was no better way to show Greed than dressing in his finest suit with his most expensive shoes and antique top hat.

Popping his pocket watch away, Draco thought briefly of Hermione. She had bought him the watch for their first Christmas together. With everything that had happened, he wasn't sure she would even talk to him, but if she did, he wanted her to know he missed her. Draco shook his head and turned his melancholy thoughts away from Hermione and back towards his night with the boys.

Blaise - as always - had chosen to dress in as little as possible. Calling himself Lust, Blaise had declared that all the ladies would be _lusting_ after him in his loincloth. He had even added a small amount of shimmer to his abs to catch everyone's attention.

Theo had gone for the concept of Pride, dressing in all black with proud peacock plumage decorating his face mask. True to his nature, Theo had gone all out, picking brilliant blues and purple to decorate his feathers with vivid green eyes to top them off - a far cry from the plain albino peacocks roaming the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Merlin, Blaise!" Draco cried as he walked into his sitting room, throwing his hands up to protect his eyes. "Put your loincloth down!"

Shooting Draco a wicked grin, Blaise did as he was told. "I can't help that I'm such a fine specimen of a man, Draco. You _know_ I need to check the merchandise."

Theo chuckled as he walked into the room, his magnificent plumage nearly hitting the door frame as he paraded into the room. "Save the flashing for later Blaise - we've got to get moving."

"Point well made, Theo," Blaise replied straightening himself out. "We don't want all the good ones to be taken."

"Ha!" Draco laughed, leading the way through his grand home to the designated apparition area. "I can't wait to watch you fail!"

"I never fail," Blaise spoke confidently, winking at Draco and Theo before he Disapparated.

"Such a show-off," Theo said, rolling his eyes and stepping forward to join Blaise at the party.

Draco chuckled, grateful for friends like Blaise and Theo. Not wanting them to get too far ahead of him, Draco moved forward to join his friends on what would be a truly memorable night.

Hermione stepped into the ballroom arm in arm with Ginny and felt her jaw drop as she took in her sumptuous surroundings. She had assumed that this ball would be dull like all the others - being part of the Golden Trio had meant she had experienced far too many - but this truly took her breath away.

The room itself was bathed in low, red lighting, candlelight shining through the hundreds of carved Halloween pumpkins floating in the air. Tables circled the large hardwood dance floor, all lit with their own candelabra showing that each table was decorated differently.

"Ginny! Hermione! Over here!" Hermione looked around for the sound of that familiar voice and spotted Harry beckoning them over to the table he had claimed.

Harry stood from his seat as the girls approached, warmth flooding his cheeks as his eyes roved hungrily over his girlfriend. Ginny giggled at Harry's blush and turned to Hermione. "That is the reaction I wanted - stunned silence!"

Both girls burst into giggles as Harry stood there red-cheeked. Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around Harry and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe you, Gin, but you look, well, amazing." Harry released a breathy sigh as he stared at his girlfriend before realising he had yet to greet Hermione. Tearing his gaze away from his scandalous witch Harry looked at Hermione. "You look wonderful, Hermione. Very elegant."

Hermione gave Harry a mock curtsy, eyeing the halo that hovered above his head. "Thank you for the compliment, _Saint_ Potter, you do look rather dashing."

"Doesn't he just?" Ginny gushed, wrapping herself more securely around Harry. It wasn't often that Harry dressed up, and even though he was dressed as himself, he looked good. His crisp white shirt was tucked into a pair of formal black trousers, his shoes buffed and polished. The hair that usually stuck up at the back of his head had been tamed and the golden halo that hovered over him twinkled in the light.

Harry smirked. He had kept his costume secret from Ginny out of fear she would make him dress up in something more elaborate. He was thankful that he had - this way he was able to poke fun at the _Daily_ _Prophet_ for all the times they had called him a saint. "Who better to dress up as than myself?"

As Harry and Ginny began to discuss who else would be attending this evening, Hermione turned to look around the room again. It appeared everyone had put in a great amount of effort in their costumes. She could see angels and devils of all varieties combined with the adventurous few who had taken creative licence with the theme.

Hermione's eyes were suddenly drawn to the back of the room. There was a suspicious group, all cloaked in black, sitting huddled together in the far corner. As she stood staring at the group, one of them laughed loudly. The movement caused their hood to fall back, exposing the silver Death Eater mask covering their face.

Instinct kicked in and adrenaline shot through her body, before Hermione knew it, she was advancing on the group, wand raised and ready for battle. Death Eaters or not, Hermione wasn't going to stand for such blatant disrespect when they had all endured so much. The war had left scars much deeper than the ones littering her body.

Draco, Blaise and Theo waltzed out of the Apparition room and followed the shining spider webs to the main ballroom. The trio shared a worried glance between them when a series of loud bangs echoed down the corridor.

Blaise stopped and turned to Draco, Theo standing anxiously by his side. "We don't have to go in, Draco, not if it's going to trigger your…"

Silencing Blaise with a look, Draco looked up and down the corridor before spitting his words out, "It's probably just some blasted Weasley product they've set off - it's not an issue." It was one thing to know they understood his weaknesses, but to be constantly coddled at the slightest sound was beyond irritating.

Studying his friend carefully, Blaise knew Draco was lying. It was obvious from the set of his shoulders and the way his jaw had tensed, but if Draco wanted to carry on, then they would. With a shrug of his shoulders, Blaise continued, not wanting to argue with Draco but watching carefully as he clenched and unclenched his fists. With one final glance at his friend, Blaise pushed open the dark, heavy doors and entered the ballroom.

As Theo and Blaise stepped ahead, Draco hesitated, allowing everyone to get a good look at his friends before he began scanning the room. He recognised his old classmates gathered around the bar, laughing as Blaise approached. Draco wanted to join them, but he needed to calm his jangled nerves first.

Draco closed the doors carefully behind him and leaned back against the wall, thankful for the feeling of something solid beneath his fingertips. His eyes searched the dimly lit room for the source of the ruckus, noting how everyone in the room was casting furtive glances toward a group dressed in all black in the far corner. As he watched them, he saw a flash of silver making his blood run cold.

Feeling his heart begin to pound, Draco breathed deeply, trying to regain control over his body as he moved slowly towards the group. Logically, he knew all of the Death Eaters, excluding himself, were serving life imprisonment in Azkaban having attended so many of their trials as a witness after Voldemort's defeat. But the sight alone of those once-familiar masks sent a wave of fear through him.

The fear, however, was not enough to stop him. Draco proceeded to quickly to skirt the room, knowing that if Blaise or Theo spotted him they would take him home immediately. He paused his sneaking when his eyes caught a figure in white stepping out of the mass of black.

Hermione stood facing the group, her burning rage causing the very air around her to crackle ominously with raw magic as her wand sparked. Once again, she found herself giving the same lecture to a bunch of bumbling idiots who didn't know what it was like to have lived through a war, terrified of what each day would bring. In their ignorance, they believed that the war was long forgotten, assumed people would see the funny side of their ill-conceived costumes.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted when Harry tugged gently on her wrist. The concern on his face making Hermione turn away, noticing Ginny watching on from a distance. "Come on Hermione, let's leave them to it - don't waste your breath on them."

"I will not!" Hermione raged as Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat. "People died! We watched them die - we lost our friends!" Images of the bodies lined up in the Great Hall following the Battle flashed before her eyes, no matter what she tried they never left her. She saw them in her nightmares and in the faces of her patients. She was so incensed, she was in danger of snapping her wand with the force she gripped it.

"Hermione, come on," Ron pleaded, having shown up a few minutes beforehand with Lavender in tow. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to lead her away, but she promptly shrugged it off as if burned.

"We did not risk our lives for such ignorance to continue!" Hermione cried out, glaring at each of her friends in turn and noticing how Ron and Lavender had come dressed as the King and Queen of the Fae, one of the dark and one of the light. _Typical_ , Hermione thought bitterly as Lavender sauntered off to greet Ginny.

Harry and Ron stared back at her sheepishly. The youngest in the group of fake Death Eaters thought it would be a good idea to snicker at Hermione's speech as he took a sip of his beer. Hermione spun on her feet and glared at the little miscreant causing the bottle of beer in his hand to explode which wiped the smug grin right off his stupid face. She willfully ignored the simultaneous groans of Harry and Ron as the idiot before her wilted under her stare. _Finally,_ Hermione thought as the teenager slumped in his seat, his arms crossing his chest, _maybe now he understands._

Draco admired the figure in white, watching as her golden wings fluttered with each tiny movement. He felt calmer just watching her. As she turned to speak to the person beside her, Draco was rewarded with the sight of her full silhouette. His eyes trailed up her body, admiring her toned legs, petite waist and perfectly round chest. He was disturbed from viewing her when his vision was interrupted by a flash of ugly red.

Focusing on his surroundings again, Draco realised that the flash of red belonged to Ronald Weasley, who was currently backing away from the group. Draco knew if Weasley was there, Potter was bound to be too. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he saw good old Saint Potter watching the argument continue.

Deciding it was time to see for himself what all the commotion was about, Draco stepped forward, his compulsive need for answers driving him forward through his lingering fear. He glanced quickly back at his friends and made eye contact with Theo, who gave him a brief shake of the head, asking him not to go any further.

Draco ignored his friend's silent plea and pushed himself into the gathered group, other people's bodies jostling his own. Reaching the centre of the crowd, he felt his body drain of the cockiness he had started his night with.

Sat smugly in front of him was the teenage version of himself. It was rather crudely done, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was a cruel imitation of his lowest point in life. Draco and his family had worked so hard since the war to make amends for their wrongdoings, yet people still couldn't get over the fact they had been Death Eaters at one point. It didn't matter that he and his mother had helped rebuild Hogwarts or funded an entire wing of St Mungo's to help with the number of long-term patients. No, to some he would always be a sodding Death Eater.

As he stared into the face which resembled his own, Draco could see the glamour which was used to mimic his platinum blonde hair. The grey eyes were also glamoured, the skin around them decorated with makeup to give his face a truly gaunt look. Draco stepped back and realised the entire group had Dark Marks charmed onto their skin, not one of them doing justice to the horror of his own Dark Mark still as vivid as the day it had been emblazoned onto his skin.

They all stared at him in their generic black robes with their plain masks, except for that one guy. That one guy - that inconsiderate troll - who had based his whole costume on Draco's worst years. He was furious.

Draco could feel all eyes on him as molten lava pooled in his belly, filling him up with such a violent rage that his body trembled. This is why Blaise and Theo had been watching out for him. Ever since he had been cleared by the Wizengamot, Draco had suffered greatly. No one would trust him, no one would employ him, no one wanted to be seen with him in any way, shape or form. It had exhausted him. All Draco wanted to do was live a normal life but he wasn't even allowed to do that.

There had been a few nasty incidents where people would corner him on the street, getting in his face and provoking him with the intent of getting him arrested. Unfortunately for Draco, it worked. After a couple of stints in a Ministry cell, Draco had made solid attempts to curb his anger, getting to the point where he would Apparate away from a situation before he drew his wand. However, in situations like this where his past mistakes were so blatantly thrown in his face, it was all too tempting to throw away his progress and hex the imbecile into oblivion.

Feeling what little resolve he had leave him, Draco reached for his wand. Confusion quirked his eyebrows together as the cloaked figures moved from their seats and away from him. Trying to ascertain what was going on, Draco looked to the edge of the group, noticing how the security guards seemed to be escorting them from the room. As they left, Draco's vision was filled with concerned, warm, brown eyes, eyes that had haunted his dreams.

Focusing only on those eyes, Draco felt petite hands link with his and gently pull him away from the crowd to a calmer place, a place where the cold crisp air allowed him to breathe easily.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, squeezing on the hand she held. "Draco, come on. Talk to me." Whilst she had expected to see him this evening, she had not expected this. Her heart hurt for him. Even though they weren't together she hated seeing him like this.

Draco shook his head and breathed in the cool night air. The tightness in his chest was fading, but his body still trembled. He knew that if he spoke now he'd say the wrong thing.

Understanding Draco's reluctance to speak, Hermione turned to look around the courtyard. It was surrounded on all four sides by buildings. The one they had just vacated was still pounding music as the lights flashed erratically. The other three buildings were in darkness, their silhouettes lit by the moon as it hung above them. Woven around the trees and into the bushes were fairy lights giving the garden a soft glow. Hermione could see scattered around the courtyard were low walls, like the one Draco sat on, designed to separate the flower beds from the main path, not that there were any flowers in bloom.

Minutes passed in silence before the door to their right burst open revealing Theo in all his glory. The music from the party spilled out, disturbing their peace, to be promptly cut off when he snapped the door shut.

"Hey, Theo," Hermione said gratefully. Over the last few years, she had learned that Theo had a way of bringing Draco back to reality which she had yet to master.

"Hey, Granger," Theo replied easily. Through their training together at St Mungo's, Hermione and Theo had built up a casual friendship and had a mutual respect for one another. "So then, what happened?" he asked nodding towards Draco, who gripped Hermione's hand tighter.

"Same old shit," Hermione grumbled, her earlier agitation coming back to her. "We progress - move forward - then some dimwitted cretin thinks it's a good idea for him to dress up as Draco with a load of fake Death Eaters in tow."

Theo let out a low whistle between his teeth, Hermione's words hanging in the air between them. "Well then, I guess we're lucky we're standing outside instead of in a dungeon in the Ministry."

Draco scoffed, staring hard at Hermione's hand wrapped in his. "I've got a better handle on it now - that won't happen again." Draco was, of course, referring to the incident two years after the war. He had been involved in an altercation when someone had accused him of still being a Death Eater. Naturally, the Ministry had stepped in. After a night in a cell, Draco had spent the day wandering Muggle London, relishing in the freedom it gave him until he had bumped into Hermione. Little did he know that chance encounter would change everything.

"Good, I'm not sure I could deal with your mother screaming at me again," Theo replied, walking closer to the pair with his hands buried in his pockets for warmth. "You can go in, if you want, Hermione. I can stay out here."

Before Hermione could even think of replying, Draco did, his possessiveness taking control. "She stays here, Theo." He pulled Hermione closer and glared at Theo. He hadn't realised until this moment how much he had missed the witch, he was not going to let Theo take her away.

Hermione was thankful for the cover of darkness as the feeling blood rushed to her cheeks, even if she was covered in goosebumps from the cold. Standing directly in front of Draco, she tried to interpret the expression on his face, his seat on the low wall making it hard for her to read him. Hermione felt the wind pick up and shivered, her knees knocking into Draco's as he trembled.

Theo watched the pair carefully and pondered their relationship. Was he witnessing the rekindling of their romance? Not wanting to impose or leave Hermione with an irritated Draco, Theo cleared his throat, wanting to hear it from Hermione that she was happy for him to leave.

Hermione met Theo's gaze and spoke softly, trying to reassure him. "It's ok, Theo - I hate Halloween anyway - go back in and have fun." Being this close to Draco again was making her remember things, things she had tried so hard to forget even though she didn't want to.

"Ok," he replied easily, ready to go back into the warm ballroom and continue showing off his magnificent mask. "Send me a Patronus if anything changes." Theo turned, ready to leave the pair as a wicked idea came to the front of his mind. "You look amazing by the way, Hermione. For someone who hates Halloween you've got one hell of a costume."

Draco released a low growl as Theo swung open the door, a mischievous grin transforming his face. As he vanished, Draco turned back to Hermione. Now that she was closer, Draco could really appreciate her costume. She had chosen a pure white dress - the decorated bodice hugging her petite waist whilst the deep V neck exposed her perfect breasts and a little of her toned stomach. Her skirt floated just above her knees, its many layers moving freely in the breeze. Although the wings he had seen earlier had now vanished, she still looked every bit like an Angel - his Angel.

Draco watched goosebumps erupt across her pale flesh, the wind once again tickling their bodies. As she smiled at him, Draco became lost in her always-warm brown eyes, the gold flecks within them sparkling in the moonlight. Draco released her hands and shrugged off his jacket, standing slightly to wrap it around her shoulders before he sat again, staring into her eyes.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned squirming under his gaze. She wasn't sure if the heat swimming through her veins was due to his gaze, his jacket or his heady scent overwhelming her senses. "Come on, you still haven't talked to me."

Draco pulled her closer and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "What do you want me to say, Hermione? That I'm ok? Because I'm not - since our _thing_ I've thought about you every day, but I can't bring you into this." Draco's face twisted in pain as he thought of all the ways he wanted her, all the ways he couldn't have her. "I am so _hated_ for my past. You're the only one - outside of my school friends - who has actually given me a chance. You listened when I spoke."

"Draco..." Hermione sighed, her heart fluttering as Draco's grey eyes bored into hers. One thing that had never changed was the depth of feeling they had for one another. Slowly, Hermione lowered her face to brush her nose along his, Draco's hands moving to grip her hips. The slight pressure he was now applying sent a shiver down her spine. Those forbidden memories broke through the walls she'd built and flashed before her eyes. Her heart pounded as she thought of him, _there_ , her senses pushing her to crush her lips to his.

Standing to embrace her properly, Draco smiled at Hermione's loud moan, reaching down to caress her firm bum while she wound her hands into Draco's soft hair. Hermione felt Draco smirk against her lips as she tugged on his hair. Taking advantage of his distraction, Hermione pushed her tongue into his mouth. His resulting moan vibrated through her body, filling her with satisfaction as she battled for dominance.

A small 'Ahem' caused them to jump apart, gasping for breath they turned to face the doorway. Framed in the red light stood Ginny, smirking at them as they tried to look innocent.

"Nice to see you two getting on," she said with a wink. "Coming back inside?" Ginny asked as she gestured to the door she held open.

Draco moved to stand behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into his body. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, Draco nibbled her ear before moving his lips to her exposed neck, placing small wet kisses there as Hermione let out a surprised breath.

"I don't think we will be, Gin, could you let Theo know?" Hermione answered, leaning back into Draco's embrace. Warmth radiated from his body to hers as his fingers traced patterns against her sides.

"Sure, owl me in the morning, yea?" Hermione nodded in reply before Ginny disappeared back inside with a flash of red hair.

"So then, you're place or mine?" Draco asked, his voice deep with lust as Hermione turned in his arms, her arms automatically looping up around his neck.

"Who said we were leaving?" Hermione grinned mischievously. Gripping onto Draco's silk tie, she pulled him forward, away from the noise and risk of being seen, toward a dark secluded corner of the garden.

As Hermione slowed, Draco seized his opportunity, pushing her roughly up against the wall, not caring if he tore his jacket in the process. Grinding his body against hers, Draco suckled on her neck, intent on leaving his mark there once again. Draco moved his hands from her waist and caressed his way down as Hermione responded to his touch, moaning as her leg rose to his hip, pulling him in closer.

Hearing her moan next to his ear, Draco felt his blood rush south, his hardening erection straining to be free of its confines. He crept light kisses along her collarbone, trying to calm himself, all the while knowing Hermione could feel his length pressing against her. Draco forced his mouth away from her skin. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, absently running his hand along the back of her thigh.

Hermione looked deeply into Draco's eyes, watching the ever-changing colour of his irises as she pondered his question. Ever since their _thing_ \- as Draco so aptly put it - she had always wondered if there was enough of a spark between them. Their on/off relationship had never been labelled, both of them shying away from it, even after they had moved in together. His earlier confession ran through her mind, and in that moment, she knew. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, what mattered was that she was one of the lucky ones who got to know the person who came through the war better than he was before.

Hermione gripped his tie again and pulled Draco in close, their lips crashing together in a furious battle as she ground herself against his erection. The growl of pleasure that emanated deep from Draco's chest drove Hermione wild. She needed him now more than she'd ever needed anything in her life.

Draco wrapped his free hand around Hermione's other leg, ready to have them both wrapped around his body, then stopped in surprise when he felt lace beneath his fingertips. "Merlin, Hermione," he rasped. "Lace stockings? You really aren't an angel."

"Maybe more like a fallen angel?" Hermione joked, squeezing her legs to pull him closer. Instead of returning his lips to hers, Draco took advantage of her new position, pushing her harder into the wall so his free hand could release her breasts.

Taking a nipple between his lips, Draco sucked hard, eliciting a moan of pleasure so exquisite from Hermione he had to fight to maintain his composure. Draco felt it harden between his lips, then moved swiftly onto the other, matching Hermione's rhythm as she moved her hips against him.

Gasping for breath, Hermione felt Draco snake his hand to dip between their entwined bodies. She looked down and watched as he fumbled with the zip on his trousers before meeting her gaze again. Hermione could feel Draco's bare length resting against her inner thigh, her heart rate spiking as desire pooled in her body. Biting down on her lower lip, Hermione moved against him, relishing in the feel of his silky hardness.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Draco bought his hand up to her warm, wet folds, proceeding to move her tiny lace thong out of his way so his fingers could penetrate her entrance. Hermione groaned softly as he moved inside her, slowly teasing her, his skilled fingers hitting that spot deep inside before he pulled them out, leaving her bereft of his touch. Hermione looked up in shock as Draco popped his fingers inside his mouth, sucking off her juices with a wicked smile.

"Perfect," he whispered, altering himself slightly so he could glide his length into her slowly. Draco watched as Hermione's jaw went slack, shaping the perfect O as her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

Draco felt himself completely sheathed inside of her, then began to move. Slowly, at first, so he could savour the experience as Hermione completely gave herself over to him. He had missed this, missed her. They really were brilliant together. Their moans filled the night sky, the two of them building a steady rhythm together, Hermione matching Draco thrust for thrust, grinding her hips down on him as he pushed her up toward the stars.

Hermione tangled her hands into his hair and gripped his soft strands. She could feel every inch of Draco driving her higher and higher. Their breath mingled together as Draco gripped Hermione's ass tighter and tighter. "Gods, Draco," Hermione managed to pant between his forceful thrusts. "I'm going to….."

"Yessss," Draco hissed. Feeling her body begin to clamp down, he increased his pace, ensuring he had a good grip on her to steady her when she came. "Come for me, Hermione," Draco commanded as he too felt his impending release.

Hearing those words in Draco's deep voice pushed Hermione over the edge. She threw her head back as her orgasm ripped through her body, her scream of Draco's name breaking the silence of the night, each extra thrust prolonging her orgasm. Feeling her insides tremble and flutter, Hermione came down slowly, her breathing erratic as Draco continued to pump into her. As his thrusts became harder, Draco began to mutter incoherently into Hermione's neck, his breath whispering across her sensitive skin.

Seeing Hermione flush from her orgasm, her tits bouncing with each of his thrusts, Draco lost himself to her. His hands gripped her ass so hard he was sure he would leave marks, his hips snapping erratically as his seed pulsed out of him. "Hermione," he breathed as his movements stilled, his chest aching as he tried to catch his breath. Draco rested his head gently against her collarbone and felt Hermione sag against him, sense of wholeness that he hadn't felt before washing over him.

Peppering her skin with light kisses, Draco savoured the feeling of her around him, warming him from the inside out. Once their breathing had returned to a regular pace, Draco ran his nose against Hermione's chin, his lips coming to rest at the shell of her ear so he could whisper, "Home?"

Hermione turned so she could look into his eyes and lightly pecked him on the lips before smiling at him sleepily, nodding, "Yes - _home_ \- Draco."

Overwhelmed by the love in her eyes, Draco smiled back at her, ready to take her _home_ once more. Carefully, Draco pulled back and settled her on the floor beside him so he could re-zip his trousers as Hermione adjusted her dress. Eager to have her in his arms once more, Draco scooped Hermione up, her laughter filling the night sky. Concentrating solely on his bedroom at his quiet country Manor, Draco Disapparated them both away.

Waking the next morning with Hermione wrapped around him, Draco couldn't help but feel that maybe now, everything would start going right for them. There would be no more painful breakups, no more of his father's interference. Perhaps they could live happily here as they had once tried to with a few blonde children running riot as they watched on happily. Smiling at the thought, Draco nestled into the crook of Hermione's neck, allowing her scent to fill his senses as he promised himself he would be better for her. He would be the man she deserved.


End file.
